


Let's Get This Anti-Terrorism Activity Started

by bradcpu



Category: NTSF:SD:SUV::
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, what Karen Gillan, Anthony Stewart Head, Kate Mulgrew, Ray Liotta, Aubrey Plaza, Summer Glau, and Eliza Dushku have in common. Besides the obvious.</p><p>Length: <b>2:39</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>Divide & Kreate (Pink "Get The Party Started" vs ZZ Top "Sharp Dressed Man")</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get This Anti-Terrorism Activity Started

Just a tiny bit of the wacky that goes on in this 15-minute crime procedural spoof. Yep, all the footage came from the source.

Thanks for watching.


End file.
